Love is Kind
by Mujitsu
Summary: Second part in my Love oneshots. SessRin, no romance, because that's just sick, but heroworship relationship, which is the way it should be. Very sweet...please review!


Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, Inuyasha, or any of it's characters. I just like to make them admit their true feelings. Lol!

(A/N: Hey everyone, it's Mujitsu again. This is the second part to my one-shot, "Love is Patient." I wasn't going to continue it, but due to reviewer requests and comments, I decided that I will make it into a three part one-shot. This one is titled, "Love is Kind", and watch for the third one which will be called, "Show me Love." Before the story begins, I just kind of wanted to put a little note in here about how I got the titles of these shots. They are based off of the book of Matthew in the Bible, and also by the song, "Show me Love", by the Christian band, Building 429. That song is always in my head, and those who haven't heard it should check it out. Okay, now, one more thing: this is a one-shot about Sesshoumaru and Rin, and it's still set in the canon universe where Rin is a child, so if anybody is thinking anything icky is going on between Rin and Sess, you have problems. I've always seen their relationship as Father/daughter, or just protector/ward. I've never thought anything romantic between them, so this shot will just depict their real relationship. He has always been her hero, and I wanted to emphasize how much faith and love she has for him. Now on with the show!

Love is Kind

"Rin! RIN! **RIN!**"

Rin sighed at the panicked tone of Jaken in the distance. For once, she just wanted to get away for a while and pick flowers by herself. It was such a gorgeous day, and Sesshoumaru had gone patrolling, leaving Rin with Jaken. It wasn't an opportunity she was going to waste, so that's why she was currently sneaking away from their camp to a meadow they had passed by earlier in the day. She knew Jaken wouldn't find her anytime soon, and she would make sure to be back before Sesshoumaru so she could greet him.

_Maybe I could pick some golden poppies for Sesshoumaru-sama. They would match his eyes…_

Of course, she had to find the flowers first before she could give them to her hero. Humming happily, she skipped farther and farther away from Jaken's cries, and into her own little world. After an hour of walking and wandering, she found the field they had passed by earlier.

Laughing happily, she ran into the flowers, touching their soft petals with her hands and smelling their sweet fragrance. The grass under her bare feet felt good and the colors all around her made her feel like she was in a dream world. She came to the poppies and began picking a large bouquet to bring to her Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Once I'm done with this, I'll pick some flowers for Jaken, just because I feel bad about leaving him behind. Then, I'll make a necklace for Ah-Un that will make them look pretty, and then I'll pick them some nice greens for them to eat tonight."

On and on her flower picking went until she had a huge bundle to begin making necklaces. She barely noticed as the sun slowly began to move to the other side of the sky and begin to set. It was only when it was getting hard for her to see what she was doing that she noticed how fast time had flown by.

"Oh no!" She cried, jumping to her feet and scattering flowers. "Sesshoumaru is going to be back at any time, and he'll kill Jaken because I snuck away!"

She quickly picked up all of her projects and ran as fast as she could out of the meadow. Minutes passed and she started to become panicked. She stopped running, breathing heavily. "I don't know which way I came from! How is Rin supposed to get back if she doesn't know where to go? Sesshoumaru-sama would never get lost."

She took a deep breath, thinking of what her mentor would do. "Okay, Rin, calm down. Nothing is going to happen if you panic. Backtrack the way you came and keep an eye out for landmarks."

She followed her own advice and soon found herself close to the meadow again. By now, twilight had begun to show in the sky, and darkness fell all around her. She didn't like the dark…it reminded her too much of when she was lost in eternal darkness, before Sesshoumaru-sama saved her. She shivered.

_Where do I go now?_

Before she could move another step, she heard voices…male voices. Quickly, she ducked behind a bush and stayed silent. Moments later, three samurai's came into view, laughing and talking loudly with each other. There was a fourth one that followed more slowly and calmly behind them, and had a sad look on his face. The biggest one, and ugly man with a scar running down the side of his face, took a big swig from a bottle.

"Today was productive, wasn't it, boys?"

"Aye!" they chorused. "Especially that last village," one said, holding up a pouch and jiggling it, revealing the sound of gold clanging. "They didn't even put up much of a fight!"

"Speak for yourself," another one said, holding a cloth to a cut on his face. "One of the women had a dagger hidden in her kimono, and the bitch actually used it on me!"

"You shouldn't have been touching her," the one with the sad face said. "I never agreed to molesting women when I joined this group."

"Shut up, Kakashi, no one cares about your opinion," the big one, who Rin had guessed to be the leader, said.

"Besides," the injured one said, "I didn't keep her alive long enough for her to complain."

The three men laughed, but Rin gasped. She needed to get away from these men! As quietly as possible, she stood up and turned, intent on finding her way back to their camp. But she forgot that she had dropped her pile of flowers, and the huge bundle tripped her. She involuntarily cried out and froze.

"What was that?" the leader said. "I heard something in the bushes."

He sent his other two comrades to check it out, and they came back carrying a struggling Rin.

"Let me go!" she shouted, trying not to cry.

"Well, well, what have we here, boys? Cute little thing, isn't she?" The leader walked up to Rin and stroked her face. She tried to bite him. "Feisty too!"

"You won't get away with this!" she cried.

"Hey, boss," the scarred one said. "Wasn't there a town we passed by a day ago that was looking for child slaves? I heard they paid real good."

"Then we should be thankful this opportunity fell at our feet. We'll take her with us."

"She's pretty, isn't she?" the wounded one said. He started to grab for her, but the fourth samurai stepped in.

"Do not touch her."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"She's just a child! It's not right!"

"Oh, and you think you're going to stop me?" He drew his sword and the other followed suit. They fought for all of three seconds before the boss called a stop to it.

"Hey now, that's enough!" The two fighters stopped and stared at each other. The one that had tried to defend Rin had a slash under one eye that was bleeding profusely, and the other one had another cut to add to his list of injuries on his arm. "Just tie her up and let's make camp. We'll move out tomorrow." He knelt down to Rin's level. "And you, sweetie, are going to make us big bucks."

"You're going to die," she said. He looked taken aback by her calm voice.

"What did you say?"

"You're going to die," she repeated. "Sesshoumaru-sama will come for me, and he'll kill you."

"And who is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"He's a demon," the scarred one spoke up with a fearful look on his face. "I've heard stories of him. He's the TaiYoukai of the West, and one of the strongest demons around. He's a vicious killing machine who hates humans and shows no mercy."

"And why would a little twerp like her be traveling with a demon such as him?" He laughed and looked at Rin. "I think she's making it all up."

"No, I'm not," she said, still calm and confident. The leader looked at her with the beginning of anger on his face. He didn't like the way she was talking, especially if the rumors about this Sesshoumaru guy were true. He hated to feel fear, but that's what was starting to stir in his belly. There was no doubt on her face, and that's what scared him the most.

"Let's go," he barked, and stood up.

"Enjoy tonight…it's your last one," Rin said, with an air of finality in her voice. The leader growled at her and swung his hand across her face. Pain exploded in her head before she blacked out.

"Carry her," he snapped to Kakashi. "We'll make camp in the meadow up ahead."

The samurai picked Rin up gently and followed his comrades silently. He looked down at her face, and noticed a dark bruise forming around her eye and her cheek had been busted open, leaving a nasty looking gash. He felt a pang in his heart for the little girl…she reminded him so much of his little Sakura.

_Please…if Kami is there, please let this Sesshoumaru-sama of hers come for her like she believes…let him love her enough to come after her…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru knew something was wrong as soon as he reached the camp and saw Jaken already kneeling on the ground in submission. He sniffed delicately, but only smelled the little toad demon and the two-headed dragon.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, this lowly Jaken was wondering when you would return. I took the liberty, milord, of starting a fire for us and-"

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru interrupted, his voice cutting straight through the smaller demon, making him shake. "Where is Rin?"

Jaken burst into tears and lowered his head to the ground. "She is gone, Sesshoumaru-sama. She ran off earlier in the day and didn't return. I understand if you want to kill this lowly Jaken right now…Sesshoumaru-sama?" He lifted his head only to realize that Sesshoumaru had disappeared without making any sound whatsoever. He heaved a huge sigh of relief. "He didn't kill me."

A stone came flying out of the forest so fast the human eye wouldn't be able to see it and bopped him on the head. "Sesshoumaru-sama…why do you have to be so cruel?" he said, swirly-eyed.

Sesshoumaru was already a half a mile away, trying to find the faded scent of the little girl. _If she is harmed in any way, Jaken is dead_, he thought.

It might have been better just to let things be as they were. He should justgo back to the camp, rest, and move out in the morning, letting things go back to the way things were before Rin came into his life. She just ended up as a complication…making him feel things a demon of his caliber shouldn't be feeling, always running away from Jaken, always getting into trouble by getting kidnapped by his enemies, being human. She would just die one day anyway, leaving him alone, just the way he liked it.

He jumped into the treetops to gain more speed, moving silently through their shadows.

But…he just couldn't leave her. He didn't know how, when, or why it happened, but he had grown used to having her around. The thought of her not being around there to torment Jaken…not pick flowers for them, or to joke around with Ah-Un. The very fact that she wouldn't be there to look at him with those utterly trusting eyes was unacceptable. He should turn back…but he wouldn't, because to turn those trusting eyes of hers into bitter ones once she realized her Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't come for her was not possible.

_I'm coming…Rin!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kakashi glanced quickly at the little girl who had woken up suddenly and hurried to her side.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, handing her a drink of water. She backed away fearfully from him for a moment before she realized that he was the one who had fought to keep the other bad man away from her.

"Yes," she said shyly, taking the cup from him and drinking deeply. "Has Sesshoumaru-sama come yet?"

He looked at his comrades, who had all passed out by the fire, to make sure they weren't awake and scooted closer to her. "You sure are confident that your demon will come, aren't you."

"Of course he'll come." She sounded affronted. "He always comes for me."

He smiled at her expression. There was a rag by his side, and he dipped it into the water next to him. "Here, let me wipe the blood off your face."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru had finally found her scent, and moved faster because he smelt four other male scents following it to the meadow. As silent as a ghost, he landed in the treetop above the camp of bandits, and saw Rin with one of them, and the man was reaching for her. He could smell her blood, and his eyes flashed red once, but he calmed when he heard her speak.

"You're nice. I like you."

Sesshoumaru saw the look of surprise on the older mans face. The man frowned, but the demon could see his eyes soften. "You shouldn't like me. I'm the one who got you into this situation."

"No, you didn't. You tried to help me. Why?"

The samurai's face grew suddenly five years older. "Because you remind me of someone."

"Someone you loved?" Her voice was very soft.

"Very much. My daughter, Sakura. She's at home right now, very sick, and looking at you makes me feel like I'm at home with her."

"Why aren't you with her right now?"

"Because her medicine is very expensive. I joined this gang to make some quick money for her, but it wasn't what I expected. They plan to sell you to the town we passed a while ago." His eyes hardened with resolve. "But, don't worry, I'll do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen, and that you end up with your Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru leaned closer when he heard his name. This man seemed to mean no harm to Rin. _And for that reason alone he will live_, he thought darkly as he waited for Rin's reply. He was mildly surprised to hear his charge laugh.

"You won't have to do anything. I bet Sesshoumaru-sama is on his way to save me right now. He'll beat up those bad guys, and we'll go. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you though, because you were so nice to me."

"Well, thanks," Kakashi said dryly. "I heard that this demon, Sesshoumaru, hates humans. Why are you with him?"

"Because he loves me," she said seriously, and even Sesshoumaru's eyebrows raised.

"I thought demons were incapable of love," the samurai said, genuinely interested in this Sesshoumaru fellow now.

"That's because no one ever took the time to understand them. I know that Sesshoumaru-sama loves me."

"He's told you this?"

She paused. "Well…no, but I know he does anyway."

"How do you know he loves you?"

"Because he is kind to me."

"Just because he's kind to you doesn't mean he loves you."

Sesshoumaru was too busy trying not to roll his eyes at his ward's opinion of him that he almost missed her response.

"Of course it does. Love doesn't always have to be spoken. It can be said in a million different ways. Sesshoumaru-sama is the strongest demon alive, but he still brought me back to life when the wolves killed me. He lets me follow him around, and assigns Jaken to guard me, even though I know Jaken hates doing it. When Naraku kidnapped me, Sesshoumaru came for me. When another demon was stealing children and took me, Sesshoumaru-sama came. He always protects me and provides for me, and he never yells at me. I'm sure that's the way you feel about your daughter. Why else would you hang around with these bad men unless you had no choice to save her?"

The samurai was shocked by her words. This little girl had died, been kidnapped more than once, and was now comfortable in the presence of a demon lord? It was unbelievable. And she was right about his daughter. He would do anything for her. He saw her face get dreamy.

"At the village I used to live in, nobody liked me. I was just a nuisance, and everyone hated me. I got beat by the men, scolded by the women, and no one tried to help me when the wolves came after me. But Sesshoumaru-sama was there for me…he was the first person to be kind to me. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

"I don't know either. But, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't demons immortal? Why do you continue to follow him around if you know that one day you'll have to leave him behind?"

She put her head on her knees and her arms around her legs. "I don't know. Thinking that way always makes me sad…but I know that no matter what, I won't regret it. I might not live as long as Sesshoumaru-sama, but I know that the time I spend with him now is worth everything."

Sesshoumaru sat there in complete stillness, letting her words soak through him._ How did I end up with you, Rin? I don't know, and I don't care, but I will make sure that you're words are never proved wrong for as long as I live. Starting now_.

One of the drunks by the campfire woke up by an ominous chill in the air. A fog had crept around the camp, making it difficult to see, but he thought he saw a shadow coming towards them. "Oi," he said, shaking his comrade. "Wake up. Someone's here!"

"Who's here?" the leader grumbled, standing up unsteadily.

Kakashi stood up in front of Rin protectively as soon as he heard the men talking. He squinted through the fog, and realized that the other bandit was right. Something was coming towards them. His heart started pounding furiously as an ethereal form of a man materialized through the mist, walking slowly and deliberately. Long white hair reached the man's, no, demon's knees, and a white kimono adorned his lean, well-built body that was missing one arm. Two swords were tucked into his obi, and golden eyes looked at them all one by one, sending chills through them.

_So this is her Sesshoumaru-sama_, Kakashi thought. _No wonder she has so much confidence in him. He hasn't even spoken and I'm frozen to this spot!_

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried, running to the demon. No one stopped her. With a big grin on her face, she looked up into the eyes of her protector. He glanced down at her once, and then back at his adversaries.

"Rin," he said, not moving his head.

"Hai?"

"Wait behind those trees for me."

"Hai!" She started to run away, but stopped. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He glanced at her once again. "Um, don't kill Kakashi, please? He was nice to me."

Kakashi saw the white-haired devil look at him with those eerie molten eyes and worked hard not to wet his pants. A small nod was all the little girl got, and as she ran away, humming happily, Kakashi wanted to weep with relief.

"You," Sesshoumaru said to him. "Which one hit Rin?"

Kakashi immediately pointed at their leader, only to blink a second later and see him fall to the ground. His eyes swung back to the demon and saw a whip-like structure coming from two fingers. The remaining two samurais stood shaking in place as their leader fell. As one, they turned and bolted across the meadow, trying to escape their fate.

Kakashi couldn't follow Sesshoumaru with his eyes, but only saw a white blur as he moved into action and stopped in front of the two terrified men. Two cracks of the whip later, they were dead. The youkai made the whip disappear and slowly walked back the way he came without looking back.

He had almost reached the edge of the woods before Kakashi gained to courage to speak. "Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru stopped, but didn't look at him.

"Take care of that girl. She's worth a lot."

He didn't say anything, but waited another moment before walking again. Kakashi knew that he acknowledges his words, and he sagged to the ground with relief.

"Wow," he whispered.

Sesshoumaru met up with Rin again, and she walked happily by his side. He glanced down secretly from time to time at the little girl who had steadily become his whole world, and replayed her words in his head.

_How do you know he loves you?_

_Because he is kind to me…_

_Kind to me…_

_Kind…_

He smiled inwardly to himself as he slowed down his pace so she wouldn't get left behind. _Maybe…just maybe I do love her…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay folks, that was the second segment of my "Love" one-shots. I really hope you liked it. Be on the lookout for the third and final chapter, "Show Me Love." And, as always, I ask that you please, please, please review. Like I said before, I don't care if you review something I wrote months, or years ago, a review is a review, and I love 'em! Oh, and if you haven't read the first one-shot, "Love is Patient" I encourage you to do so now, and review that one while you're at it. One more thing: those that read this on MediaMiner, could you please e-mail me your review? For some reason my reviews don't show up on that site, and I really want to see them. My e-mail address is ne,

Mujitsu.


End file.
